


Emotions

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotions, KiKuro - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips





	Emotions

The sounds of a lone pair of shoes squeaking on the floor filled the gymnasiums, as Kuroko continued to do laps. With each step his calves were on fire and his lungs were burning, squeaking even. Kise watched from the entrance of the gym with number two sitting calmly at his feet with his tongue half hanging out and a wagging tail. 

Kise’s golden orbs followed the blue haired youth as he pushed his limits. The pain of the extra laps were slowly beginning to etch into his facial features. Kise was not used to see this type of emotion on Kuroko’s face. He was used to the emotionless expression Kuroko wore around everyone. It was rare for Kuroko to show that he was happy, frustrated or even sad. Kise wondered what other emotions would look like on Kuroko's handsome face.

‘Kuroko’s handsome face?’ Kise mentally questioned that weird sentence. Shaking his head he kneeled down to pat Number two’s soft fur. His eyes never left  
Kuroko’s figure as he pushed himself as far as his aching legs would let him.

Kuroko had no thought in his mind as his vision started developing black dots. ‘I need to get stronger for Kagami-kun.’ His mind whispered eerily dripping with determination. Kuroko had promised to make his team the best in Japan. In order for that to happen he had to get better. He did not want to be a hindrance again. 

 

‘So ....tired’ his mind began to fade along with his vision. His body couldn’t handle the extra fifty laps he was doing, not right after practice. 

His basketball shoes squeaked as he began to fall forward. With his vision clouding up, his lungs begged for a rest. 

Kuroko knew he was falling, but he couldn’t stop it. He had reached his ultimate limit. 

‘Woof!’ Number two’s bark echoed in the gym. With another pair of desperate footsteps.

‘Kagami-kun?’ his mind wondered before he hit something hard. 

‘Oomph’ Kise fell to the floor hitting his tail bone hard as Kuroko fell on top of him, unaware of his surroundings. Kise breathed out a sigh of relief as the smaller male fell on top of him, uninjured. 

Besides his aching tail bone both of the boys were fine and without any injury.

Sighing down at the fallen boy in his lap, Kise ran his fingers through Kuroko's soft blue hair. ‘Does he wash number two with the same shampoo?’ Kise questioned noticing that the two had the same texture of hair/fur to touch. Smiling to himself Kise knew Kuroko would go that far for a dog. 

“Eh?” Kuroko groaned when his eyes finally fluttered open. How did he end up on the ground? And what was underneath him? Blinking back the tiredness he was suffering, Kuroko looked up to see Kise smiling gently down at him. With a glimmer of worry within his eyes.

“Kise-kun? What are you doing here?” Kuroko asked from his position, his eyes were staring directly into Kise’s eyes. For some reason it had Kise feeling quite nervous as something fluttered about in his stomach.

“I came to see you Kurokocchi” Kise stated with worry underlining his tone of voice. 

“Why am I on top of you Kise-kun?”

“You fainted.” Kise replied feeling more uncomfortable as each second passed in this position.

“Huh.” Kuroko hummed to himself still looking quite perplexed and quite adorable.

“I’m going to get up now” Kise stated.

Slowly he began to manoeuvre his leg from underneath Kuroko. When suddenly Kuroko flushed red whilst his emotionless facade threatened to fall.  
Gulping Kise froze to observe this emotion, it stirred something deep within himself. 

 

‘But what did I do?’ Kise asked himself when he realized his leg had rubbed against Kurokos groin in the attempt to get up.

Grinning a bit as Kuroko's face began to go back to its normal colour, he moved his right leg again but a bit harder earning a breathy moan.

“Kise-kun I will get up first to make this easier” Kuroko said, feeling deeply embarrassed. He shouldn’t be feeling this towards a male, slowly he got up on his feet with aching joints and mildly burning lungs. 

Without a glance towards the blond wearing a slight smirk, Kuroko sauntered towards his water bottle he had placed on the bench. Eagerly he popped open the bottle feeling a little weak and chugged down the cool water. 

Kise licked his lips as he watched Kuroko's adams apple bob with each gulp of water. Standing up, he stalked towards the smaller male like a lion to its prey.  
His eyes darkened notably with lust. 

Kuroko heaved a sigh when he finished his drink, feeling much better. 

“Kise-kun?” he breathed out, seeing the male approach with a glimmer of something Kuroko had never seen in his glimmering eyes.

Without a word Kise gripped Kuroko's slightly muscled arms in his large hands. The contact had jolts of fire running up Kise’s skin and through his veins.  
Kise wanted Kuroko and he wanted him now. 

Without a word, Kise pushed Kuroko back, until he hit the gym’s wall. Kuroko was now trapped prey.  
Gulping Kuroko stared up into Kise’s swirling eyes. This was weird. But it stirred something deep. It had his stomach fluttering with all these emotions he had never felt before. 

“I want to see that handsome face of yours display every emotion. I want to make you quiver and want me. Kurokocchi you are mine and always have been” Kise purred with a possessive edge to his tone of voice.

Gulping Kuroko couldn’t escape, he didn’t want to, his body froze in place, he could feel an overwhelming amount of lust and adrenaline pump through his system.  
“Shut up Kise-kun” Kuroko bluntly ordered before jabbing Kise roughly in the ribs, this caused the male to lean over holding his ribs in pain as he clenched his teeth. 

Without hesitation, Kuroko gripped Kise’s black tie and tugged the male towards him now that he was the same height as Kuroko.

Rather aggressively Kuroko crashed his lips to Kise’s unsuspecting ones.

It took at least half a minute for Kise’s mind to register what was happening and when it did, Kise began kissing back with all the need and determination he felt in his system.

Ignoring the subsiding pain in his ribs, Kise nibbled along Kuroko’s firm lip earning a surprised gasp, allowing him to enter Kuroko’s mouth. He wanted to taste all of Kuroko. In a fierce battle their tongues fought for dominance. Kise’s tongue could taste Kuroko’s favourite drink. The taste of vanilla milkshake mixed with Kuroko’s own taste, had his pants tightening around his stirring member.

The two males pulled away ,both panting heavily.

Kise was surprised to see Kuroko’s dilated pupils and eyes filled with nothing but lust. 

With quite a lot of strength, Kuroko shoved Kise back causing him to trip over the bench and land on his back with a loud ‘thud’.

With wide eyes Kise didn’t move from his spot. Kuroko grinned a sinister smile, with ease he straddled Kise. The blonde didn’t know how to react. He did not expect Kuroko to take the role of the predator. He was in for one hell of a time.

“I was the last one here Kise-kun. No one else will come here so late at night.” Kuroko growled with so many emotions radiating in his voice. The sound excited Kise even more. 

With force Kuroko pulled off Kise’s shirt, revealing his muscled torso. The sight had him even more excited. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had him ready to ravish Kise. 

“Kurokocchi?” Kise spluttered out feeling his skin go hot and his face flush. He wanted to be in control. Kise wanted to do this. But he had to admit. He liked this more. He liked this version of Kuroko. It had him wanting more and more. He wanted every last bit of Kuroko including his heart and soul.

Licking his lips, Kuroko began to nibble along Kise’s collar bone he enjoyed the feeling of Kise shuddering underneath him. He narrowed his deep sea eyes and dragged his teeth along Kise’s neck. Feeling his arousal tighten in his pants.

Cheekily, Kuroko began to kiss Kise’s face; he pressed his lips to each corner of his mouth torturing Kise.

Slowly and forcibly Kuroko unbuttoned Kise’s slacks revealing his erected member, the fresh air hitting, had Kise gasping in shock.

As Kuroko kissed down Kise’s neck and too his hips, he gripped Kise’s member and began moving his hand up down experimenting the speed and strength. When he until he had Kise quivering and throwing his head back. Kuroko kept going at the pace, he liked this affect. 

“Kurokocchi...” Kise panted out his name with blissful pleasure filling his body.

“I want all of you. Kise-kun” Kuroko whispered narrowing his eyes even more. With a look of possessiveness. “Kise-kun always sees me” Kuroko continued, as he continued to kiss Kise up and down with his deadly grip on his pre-cum covered member.

When Kuroko noticed Kise’s stomach muscles tighten he let go of Kise’s member leaving the male panting and in need of a release.

“Prepare me, Kise-kun.” With that simple set of words. Kise aggressively and desperately straddled Kuroko. Like an angered beast Kuroko’s clothing was removed in a mere minute. The slender form supporting muscles had Kise wanting more and more.

He wanted Kuroko to moan his name, and fast. 

Without hesitation Kise plunged two fingers into his mouth coating them with his saliva. Kise plunged the two digits into  
Kuroko. The smaller youth groaned with pain as his muscles began to loosen and get used to Kise's fingers.

Kise licked his lips, he loved this pained but pleasured face Kuroko was pulling right now. He wanted to see more. With ease he moved his fingers around in the warm depth of Kuroko. The blue haired male groaned as Kise began to scissor him. Pain and pleasure filled Kurokocchi’s face.

‘I have to find the prostate.’ Kise thought to himself. As he added more fingers to find the prostate.

When he hit it Kuroko began to quiver and shake. Kuroko threw his head back revealing his slender neck.

Pulling his fingers out, Kise lined up at Kuroko’s puckered entrance. Without a moment to rest he plunged his large member into Kuroko at the perfect angle.  
Pain and pleasure filled Kuroko as Kise entered. He wanted more but he had to adjust. He wanted Kise to ravish him. He liked this feeling. The wooden floor no longer bothered him.

“Ravish me Kise-kun.” Kuroko ordered.

This order turned Kise on even more. He loved this. He began to pull out and thrust back in, first he was slow and gentle until Kuroko begged for ‘harder ‘or ‘faster’.  
He gladly listened enjoying the emotions swirling on Kuroko’s face. With each thrust Kuroko quivered and moaned as he hit the bundle of nerves. This had his neglected member dripping with pre-cum.

With a devilish grin, Kise gripped Kuroko’s member as he continued to thrust into Kuroko. 

The pleasure overwhelmed Kuroko as his member got touched he bucked into Kise’s touch. His body quivered with pleasure.  
As his muscles tightened Kuroko climaxed, releasing himself into Kise’s hand, it didn’t take long for Kise to climax into Kuroko after. 

The two males slumped back, sweaty and panting. 

 

“Kise-kun did well.” Kuroko panted out as he stroked Kise’s blond hair now that the male lied on top of him. 

Chuckling to himself, Kise nibbled on Kurokocchi’s neck leaving red marks before he reached his lip where he sucked on it earning a moan. 

“You have more emotions to show me. Kurokocchi.” Kise teased.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A day later the team was practicing once again as the coach yelled at them. When Kuroko was finally noticed everyone stopped and stared at his marked neck and bruised lip.

“Kuroko” Coach called from her stance analyzing the marked skin on Kuroko’s neck. Even Kagami looked at him perplexed.

“Where did you get those marks from?” Coach questioned curious on who had done that to him.

“I have more emotions to show Kise-kun” Kuroko bluntly stated, shocking the team. 

“He said that too casually.” They all whispered in unison studying the male.


End file.
